The present invention relates to waste receptacles having an odor barrier, and more particularly to waste receivers for small animals and also to portable toilets for human use. The present invention also relates to materials which can be used to form an odor barrier to cover odoriferous liquid materials.
Waste receptacles and toilets for small animals, such as laboratory animals and household pets, generally employ absorbent material, such as shredded paper, sawdust, sand, ash, clays, and mineral aggregates, among others, in a container for receiving such animals' liquid excrement or waste. In particular, the absorbent material takes up the animals' liquid urine product or output. The absorbent material in time becomes a source of offensive urine odor. Attempts have been made to minimize the offensive odor. Generally, such attempts have been directed at the incorporation of fragrances and deodorants in the absorbent material, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,581. Such attempts have been only marginally successful in that as more urine is absorbed by the absorbent material and remains there, the incorporated fragrance or deodorant becomes less effective. Whether the absorbent material is treated with fragrance or deodorant or not, offensive urine odor can usually only be effectively controlled in present animal toilets by replacement of absorbent material once wetted by the animal. Such replacement is, however, necessary and/or costly in that the absorbent is not used effectively. Additionally, the urine wetted absorbent material, particularly inorganic material, is heavy and handling of such is difficult and cumbersome and present a site or substrate for bacterial growth and contamination which might endanger the well being of the animals in contact therewith and give rise to other undesirable odors.
The present invention in one aspect is directed to providing a waste receptacle for animals which will not be the source of or give rise to or present an odor, such as an offensive urine odor. The present invention in another aspect also is directed at materials which will function or serve as odor barriers, such as for use in animal toilets and portable human toilets or as a top coating or cover for odoriferous waste materials in pools, ponds, collecting sumps, open containers and the like.